


Book Talks

by GreenCat42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Library AU, M/M, and kolivan is an avid book reader, fluff fun times, gonna rot your teeth, he moves to a new town and meets lance, kolivance - Freeform, lance is a librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Kolivan moves to Arus City for a new job working for his friends and being an avid reader he needs a library card. Lance is a librarian at the local library and when they meet, Kolivan is smitten by the cute man behind the counter. It doesn't help that he spouts library puns.





	Book Talks

 

            Kolivan pulled into the small parking lot of his new apartment. After six hours of driving, he was glad to finally reach Arus City. It was bigger than he expected and the early afternoon traffic made his already thread bare mood thin even more. Ulaz, Thace, and Antok promised to help him move in and he pulled up their group text chat with a swipe of his thumb. After texting them he was here, Kolivan got out stretching his tall form.

            Most people were a bit intimidated by Kolivan’s size and height, which helped for a few of the jobs and the one he took when moving here. Ulaz and Thace begged him to move to Arus City saying they needed a new bouncer for their club, the last guy flaked, leaving them in a lurch. Kolivan couldn’t say no to two of his oldest friends, packed his stuff, turned in his key and started the long ten hour drive.

            After getting his key and a copy of his lease in hand, Kolivan went to his new place. The stairs creaked just a bit, but the carpet looked new and the walls were nicely painted a clean white. It was bigger than he expected, a spacious living room with a small kitchen. A narrow hallway led back to the bathroom and his room. The bedroom wasn’t large by any means, a large window letting in quite a bit of light. He peeked his head briefly into the bathroom; at least the shower was decent size.

            A knock at his door made him start and he went to open it. “We bring beer and muscles!” Antok announced pushing into his new space and swinging a sweating six pack.

            Ulaz and Thace grinned behind him. “This looks nice,” Thace said looking around his living room.

            “C’mon, I don’t want this to go long,” Kolivan grumbled.

            A few neighbors peeked out of their windows to watch the four men carry furniture and boxes into Kolivan’s apartment. He insisted that the boxes could just be piled in a corner, he’d get to them tomorrow, for now he wanted to get everything inside first. “Phew Koli what do you have in this one, bricks?” Ulaz complained.

            “It’s got books written on the side,” Kolivan deadpanned.

            “Ugh I didn’t know books could be so heavy.”

            For all his height and apparent resting bitch face, Kolivan was an avid reader, enjoying most anything he could get his hands on. “Just set those over by the bookcase.”

            At around six Ulaz ordered pizza and they sat on the floor and ate from the box, wiping their greasy fingers on fast food napkins that Thace kept in his car. The beer had been kept in the fridge, which luckily seemed to cool down. Kolivan would need to go to the grocery store, bank, and a few other place. “What’s a good night for you to come see the club?” Ulaz asked after taking a swig off his beer.

            “Sometime next week. I still need to get some things in line first.”

            “Sounds good, don’t stress too much,” Thace said.

            Kolivan just grinned tapping the top of their bottles together with a clink. “Me, stress?”

            The other two just shrugged and Antok rolled his eyes. “Is there anything else in the moving truck?” Antok asked.

            “I don’t think so,” Kolivan said. “I’ll check, it is getting late.”

            “Seven at night isn’t late, you’re going to have to get used to some late nights,” Ulaz said patting his shoulder as he got to his feet.

            “I know, c’mon let’s clean this up.”

            The four of them piled the two pizza boxes that were now empty and the beer back into its cardboard case. After one last inspection, the small Uhaul Kolivan rented was empty, and Antok offered to return it to the rental place in town. Kolivan was happy about that, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

            Ulaz and Thace headed out after Antok got into the Uhaul and Kolivan went back upstairs. His muscles ached and he was bone tired. Tomorrow, he would start unpacking boxes, for now, he was going to relax and go to bed stupid early.

            The next morning, Kolivan’s phone beeped, and he grumbled trying to get moisture into his dry mouth. A fan rotated in his bedroom, moving the air a bit. Checking his phone, there was a notification from Antok.

 **Antok: 9:43am:** uhaul taken care of, good luck unpacking

            Kolivan sighed and rubbed his face. He’d gotten a lot of sleep, but he was still grumpy. Pushing back the blanket, he grimaced regretting not digging out his sheets, the quilted fabric of his matress digging into his skin. Finding his kitchen box, he pulled out his coffee maker only to realize he didn’t have any coffee. More grumbling under his breath about not going to the grocery store last night. Present Kolivan was kicking past Kolivan for not going.

            After pulling on his clothes from yesterday, he rebraided his hair and looked up the closest coffeeshop. Oddly enough, it was in a library. Maybe Kolivan could kill two birds with one stone this morning. Get a library card and coffee all in one go. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his keys and wallet, and headed out the door.

            According to his GPS it was a short ten minute walk to the library, so Kolivan walked past his car, deciding the fresh air would be good. Cars drove past him as he walked, a small breeze ruffled his hair. There were a handful of people walking, the weather was nice enough.

            It didn’t take long for Kolivan to reach the library. The two story building was newer, shiny metal exterior and lots of windows. Half the lot was filled already, cars lined up neatly.

            He opened the door to the library, cool air hitting his face. It was all glass and brushed metal inside, tiled floors laid out shiny and clean. Books lined on wall, brightly colored signs indicating best sellers, new books, and a shelf dedicated for LGBT+. The interior of the library was all neatly lined shelves, large wooden signs hanging above signifying each section. New computers sat in a corner, some patrons seated and typing away.

            Kolivan spotted a children’s section with shorter shelves and small chairs and tables. Coloring pages and crayons littered the tables, some half colored. Soft laughter from kids floated from that section, parents seated in larger chairs. Signs indicated the cafe was upstairs and Kolivan followed the smell of coffee up carpeted stairs.

            The cafe was small, a handful of chairs and tables laid out. “Morning,” a big tall guy said waving at Kolivan.

            He smiled, bright teeth against dark skin and an orange headband kept his hair back. “Morning,” Kolivan replied being polite.

            Pinned to the black apron was a name tag that said Hunk. Kolivan wasn’t sure if that was the man’s name or a nickname, but it suited the big guy perfectly. A tshirt showed off muscular arms almost to rival Kolivan’s. “What can I get you?”

            “Uh, a large coffee, black please.”

            “Right away,” Hunk replied. “Will this be here or to go?”

            “To go.”

            He grabbed a disposable coffee cup and began pumping coffee into it. “Want any room for cream?”

            “No thanks,” Kolivan replied.

            The big guy finished filling his cup and pressed a plastic lid on. “Here you go,” Hunk said handing over the coffee. “That’ll be $2.80.”

            “Thank you,” Kolivan replied handing over a $5.

            “You’re welcome,” Hunk said opening the register and handing Kolivan back his change. “Hope to see you again!”

            Kolivan dropped the rest of the change into the tip jar earning a larger smile from Hunk. Turning around, a shorter dark haired man stood behind him, glaring up at Kolivan. “Excuse me,” Kolivan said.

            “Babe what have I told you about glaring at customers,” Hunk called.

            “I need coffee,” the gravelly voice of the man retorted.

            Kolivan shook his head a bit and blew on the opening of his coffee and took a tentative sip. Next stop was getting his library card. He strolled through the stacks, eyes wandering. A few people walked around him, eyeing him cautiously. Kolivan knew his size was a bit intimidating, but he tried not to be bothered by it.

            After a while, he meandered over to the front desk. Two people waited behind the desk, one filing books on a silver rolling cart, the other chatting with a kid. Kolivan’s heart stuttered when he took a look at the man. Tanned brown skin that was very soft looking and curly brunette hair that just hit the tops of his ears. A pair of thin wire glasses sat on his upturned nose and when their eyes met, Kolivan wondered how the ocean got in a man’s eyes. “Can I help you?”

            He coughed a bit and tried to get moisture back in his mouth. “I need to sign up for a library card please,” Kolivan managed to sputter out.

            “Right away, if you could fill out these forms first, I’ll grab you a card.”

            A white name tag pinned on his blue shirt read ‘Lance’ and Kolivan tried not to stare at his butt while he turned around to open one of the metal filing cabinets that sat against a wall. After picking up a pen, Kolivan started filling out the forms. It was all basic information; name, address blah blah blah. He tried to keep his handwriting neat, wanting to impress the cute librarian. Lastly, a signature was needed stating that he’d take care of the books and that fines would accrue or he would pay for the cost of the book. This he could scrawl out and date it. “All finished big guy?”

            “Yeah, thanks.”

            Their fingers brushed when Kolivan handed back the clipboard and he tried to hide a blush creeping up on his neck. “Looks good to me, here’s your library card. All you need to do is sign the back of it in pen or marker. I’m Lance, one of the librarians here. If you need any help just let me know; granted no one believes I am a librarian, maybe you should try to check me out.”

            Kolivan simply stared back at the wink and double finger guns pointed at him. “I-uh-” Kolivan stammered.

            “Lance leave the poor man alone,” a short ginger haired person said nudging Lance. “Sorry about that, my friend thinks its funny to look up puns instead of you know _working_.”

            “It’s alright, thank you,” Kolivan said pulling out his wallet and sliding his new library card next to his debit card.

            He picked up his coffee and tried not to stare at Lance, telling himself he should go look at book and maybe check out a few. The other person smiled when they saw him watch Lance and gave him a knowing look. His ears burned and he turned around deciding to walk a bit quicker towards the books hoping that the ginger haired person wouldn’t call him out for staring.

            Luck was on his side, and Kolivan made it safely back to the books. He checked his phone for the time and cursed softly. He still had to go to the grocery store and the bank. Deciding to come back another day, he left the library not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching him curiously.

+++

            During the next few weeks, Lance saw Kolivan almost everyday. It was hard to miss the big guy, he was almost as tall as the shelves. “Is that your boyfriend?” Pidge hissed when they caught him staring.

            “No, he’s just, you know...”

            “No I don’t know Lance, you keep waxing limericks about the guy every time you see him,” they deadpanned.

            The man they were talking about wandered over to the counter coffee in one hand, a few books in the other. “Morning,” Lance chirped waving.

            Kolivan’s eyes widened a fraction, motioning briefly with his coffee cup. “Morning.”

            His deep voice made something warm flood in Lance’s chest and he tried not to sigh. “Checking out more books?” Lance asked.

            Red flared across Kolivan’s dark cheeks and he ducked his head just a little. “Yeah, I don’t have much time before my shift and no cable or internet yet. So, reading it is.”

            He set the books down on the counter, taking a sip of his coffee, then reaching for his wallet. “Thanks for the Redwall recommendation, I didn’t think I’d like them, but you were right.”

            “I’m glad, they’re one of my favorite series. If you need more book reccs, I have a list.”

            Kolivan’s lips quirked up in a small smile and made the bees buzz in Lance’s chest. “Of course you have a list.”

            Lance shrugged. “Gotta share my great book tastes with everyone.”

            Pidge scoffed, Lance turning to glare at the shorter technician. “Don’t you have debugging to do on the computers or something?” he hissed.

            Rolling their eyes they sauntered away. “Sorry about that,” Lance said. “Pidge has a mind of their own.”

            A soft smile curled on Kolivan’s lips and Lance’s heart stuttered. It was the first time he’d seen the man smile and damn that smile could do some serious damage. “They’re uh-tenacious.”

            “You have no idea.”

            Lance fiddled with a pen, uncertain how to keep the conversation going. He’d tried before to get Kolivan to talk to him, but the bigger man was fairly quiet. “So,” Lance started rolling the pen in between his fingers. “Uh does your girlfriend like books as much as you?”

            Internally Lance was banging his head on the desk in front of him. _‘Stupid, why did I say that?’_ Lance thought trying to keep his fake facade on instead of melting into a blushing embarrassed mess behind the desk.

            Two pink spots unfurled on Kolivan’s cheeks. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I uh, I don’t have a girlfriend...or,” he coughed and replied in a lower voice. “Or boyfriend.”

            “Oh, well..cool cool cool.”

            “What’s your uhm partner like?” Kolivan said twisting his cup of coffee around.

            Now it was Lance’s turn for his cheeks to flush and his gaze focused on the wood of the desk. “I well-I don’t have one. Single pringle you know,” Lance said forcing a smile on his face.

            If Kolivan noticed it didn’t reach his eyes, he didn’t say anything. A slight awkward silence settled between them and Lance opened his mouth to say something stupid. “You-you know if you were a book, I'd need glasses. Cause you're definitely fine print,” Lance stammered out hiding behind a joke.

            Another smile curled on Kolivan’s lips. “You’re already wearing them,” he said.

            “You-you’re right.”

            “Excuse me young man, could you show me where the Shakespeare plays are located,” an older woman asked breaking their chat.

            “See you later Lance,” Kolivan said picking up his coffee and his books.

            “Right this way,” Lance said waving.

            As they walked past shelves towards the poetry section, the woman piped up. “Is that nice tall man your boyfriend?” she asked.

            “Oh no, uh he’s just a friend,” Lance said his cheeks flushing.

            She patted his shoulder and smiled knowingly. “Uh here’s the Shakespeare section, if you have any other questions please let me know,” he said.

            “Yes thank you.”

            Lance hurried back to the front desk his thoughts all jumbled and hoping his shift would go by quickly.

            “Keeiitttthh help!” Lance whined shutting the door to their apartment and dropping to the couch with a deep sigh.

            His roommate and best friend poked his head out from the kitchen, soap dripping off his hands. “With what? Your non existent love life?” he deadpanned.

            “Kolivan is just-he’s so hot. I can’t tell if he’s flirting or just being polite.”

            “Why don’t you ask him out then?”

            Lance gasped and flailed his arms a bit. “What? What? No, no no no. Keith my man, my best friend, no. What if he doesn’t like me that way. I don’t want it to be awkward, we have this good thing going.”

            “Stop your ranting and chill out. You always get this way with a crush. Remember Plaxum?” Keith said drying his hands and walking out to their living room. “Move.”

            “I’m drowning in my sorrows and you want couch room?”

            Keith ignored his whining and pushed his legs aside to settle onto the couch. “You like him, what’s the harm in asking him out to I dunno coffee or something?”

            “You’re giving me advice on dating?” Lance huffed sighing heavily. “Next you’ll proudly proclaim you’ve adopted a blue teleporting space wolf next.”

            “It’s not impossible, Hunk said I could adopt a dog when we move in,” Keith retorted.

            Oh right, Keith was eventually going to move in with Hunk, but it would be ok. “Sounds good, then I can finally get a cat.”

            “Lance I can’t help it that I’m allergic you know.”

            “I know, back to my problem though. How is Kolivan so hot and sweet, and he’s single too.”

            “There there,” Keith said patting his leg.

            “Do you-do you really think I should ask him out?”

            “It’s up to you Lance, but I don’t think he’d say no.”

            Lance sighed and slid an arm over his eyes. The smile Kolivan gave him flashed in his mind. “You just need to be brave Lance, I know you are.”

            “Thanks.”

+++

            That night Kolivan had work and he sighed drinking some coffee before he had to leave. He was still adjusting to more of a night owl’s time schedule, but he was doing better. Still, the memory of Lance’s smile and the way he had lit up made butterflies alight in his stomach. His phone buzzed and he checked his phone.

 **Antok: 8:35pm:** you’re working tonight right?

 **Kolivan: 8:36pm:** yeah, I was gonna head over in a few

 **Antok: 8:39pm:** did you talk to Lance today? ;) ;)

            Kolivan sighed and rubbed his face. In a fit of boredom when the club was fairly dead, he’d told Antok about the beautiful librarian he met and Antok got it into his head that he should be Kolivan’s wingman and help him land a boyfriend. Although that sounded amazing, Lance as his boyfriend he wasn’t sure if Lance even liked him that way. _‘He flirts with you though,’_ a tiny voice in his head said.

 _‘Yes, but I’ve seen him flirt with other people,’_ he thought shoving that tiny voice aside.

_‘No he doesn’t.’_

            Kolivan refused to listen to the stupid voice in his head, only to see two missed texts from Antok.

 **Antok: 8:51pm:** so, I’m guessing that’s a yes. Did you ask for his number yet?

 **Antok: 8:53pm:** you should do it anyways, but you’re gonna be late

            Kolivan swore under his breath and hurried to get his stuff and grabbed his keys, heading out of his apartment.

            Luckily traffic was on his side and he managed to squeak in only two minutes late. There was a small handful of patrons sprinkled around the bar. Ulaz waved when he got in as Kolivan settled at his position at the entrance. Antok grinned, but before he could talk to Kolivan, they got a rush of customers.

            Kolivan sighed and stirred the ice in his glass of water. It was his break, but sitting alone at a bar with no one to talk to was a bit lonely. Ulaz and Thace were behind the bar being gross and serving the numerous customers. “Penny for your thoughts?” Antok’s voice broke through.

            The Purple Cat Club played music, but it never was the chest thumping so loud you couldn’t hear yourself talk kind of music; unless it was karaoke night. “Nothing, I’m just bored.”

            “Sure and I’m a bumblebee.”

            The bigger man settled into a chair keeping an eye out for any trouble. “Is it about the librarian?”

            Heat flooded his cheeks and Kolivan clutched the glass cup a bit too strongly. “No, and for your information, we’re just friends.”

            “Suuuure,” Antok drawled. “You should ask him out.”

            Kolivan’s mouth dropped open, shock sliding down his spine like ice water. “What-no I-what?” he stammered. “Are you insane?”

            “You said it yourself; he’s cute, flirts with you, and has fantastic tastes in books. Tics all your boxes,” Antok said pointing a finger.

            “I should have never told you about him,” Kolivan muttered glaring at his cup of water.

            “What are friends for?”

            “Staying out of their friend’s business.”

            This made Antok laugh and pat him on the shoulder. “Think about it, I gotta get back to work.”

            The night wore on, some parts went by fast, but 2 am couldn’t come sooner. With Antok’s help, they helped the last of their customers out the door, calling cabs or Ubers for a few patrons that were too drunk to drive. Thace locked the door as Ulaz wiped down the bar. Chairs were already set on the table and Antok finished sweeping. “You two can head off,” Ulaz said.

            “Thanks, see you on Thursday.”

            He had the next two days off and was planning on catching up on some reading. Yawning, Kolivan headed out to his car.

            Traffic was non existent, the lights flashing as he drove home.

            Normally he would take a shower, but tonight he was too tired, simply stripping down to his boxers and curling up under the covers and slipping off to sleep.

+++

            Despite getting home late, Kolivan was up at 8, blearily looking up at his ceiling. He tried to go back to sleep, but he was up. Grumbling and yawning, he went to go make coffee only to remember that he was out. So, library it was. After showering and getting dressed, he walked over.

            Although Kolivan tried to stay true to making coffee at home, he preferred the coffee at the library and his avid reading habits meant he was at the library often. Hunk knew him by sight and even Allura knew his order by now. She would smile and ask him how his day was. This morning, she was at the register. “Good morning Kolivan, how are you?”

            “Just fine,” he replied.

            “You’re regular?”

            “Yes please.”

            She turned and pumped coffee into a disposable cup. “Talked to Lance yet?” she asked.

            “No, he uh was busy when I came in,” Kolivan said paying for his coffee.

            “I bet he’d give you his number if you asked?” she said winking.

            Heat flooded Kolivan’s face and he twisted his coffee cup in his hands. “Uh-I mean, I...” he stammered turning back to his fifteen year old self who couldn’t talk to boys or girls.

            “It’s ok Kolivan,” Allura reassured him. “I bet he’s free now, you should go say hi.”

            “Thanks Allura.”

            She waved as he turned to head downstairs.

            Lance was putting books back on the shelf, shimmying his hips as he pushed the metal cart. “Morning Lance,” Kolivan said.

            This made Lance jump a bit, turning to smile at Kolivan. “Morning Kolivan, how are you? Looks like you got your coffee already?”

            “Yeah, Allura’s working.”

            If Lance’s ears turned pink, Kolivan ignored the pretty color. “Did you finish the Silmarillion already?” Lance asked.

            “Not quite, it’s really good. I was going to check out a few of those Terry Pratchett books you told me about a few days ago.”

            “I’ll show you where they are,” Lance said.

            They chatted as they walked, Lance telling a riveting story of two children who fought over a copy of the Very Hungry Caterpillar. “I tell you, it was mayhem. Almost had to get Coran in to help and Pidge ended up driving to the library on the other side of town to get another copy,” Lance said.

            “That sounds intense,” Kolivan replied.

            “You have no idea, well here’s the Terry Pratchett books.”

            Kolivan’s hand tightened a bit on his cup. Swallowing hard, he opened his mouth. “So uhm Lance, I know we’ve only known each other for a few weeks, but I was-uhm...”

            He couldn’t do it. It was too hard to ask the beautiful man for his phone number. “Yeah?” Lance asked and Kolivan swore he looked hopeful.

            “I was wondering if we could exchange numbers,” he whispered staring very hard at the lid of his coffee cup.

            “Sure! I don’t mind,” Lance chirped.

            When Kolivan looked up, Lance’s cheeks were pink and he had pulled out his phone. “Oh uhm,” Kolivan set his coffee on one of the bookshelves and pulled out his phone.

            After they exchanged numbers Lance held up his phone. “Smile!” he announced

            Kolivan tried, but his eyes were wide, cheeks flushed. “There, now I have a photo to put on your profile.”

            “T-thanks,” Kolivan said.

            “Well big guy I gotta get back to work. Those books won’t shelve themselves,” Lance said with a wink and finger guns.

            Kolivan’s heart stuttered, that was unfair. “See you.”

            “Oh and Kolivan, did you return your books, because you got fine written all over you.”

            “Huhn? I don’t have any late books?”

            Lance just flashed him a bright smile and hurried away. A few seconds later Kolivan got it. _‘He was flirting with me,’_ he thought heat flaring across his cheeks.

            Grabbing the books he was going to check out, he decided to use the self check out today.

            Since it was Kolivan’s day off, he decided on a relaxing day at home with some good books. He turned a page on the book he was reading when his phone buzzed. Curiously, he set aside his book and checked his phone. A text lit up, one from Lance.

 **Pretty Boy: 4:56pm:** whats up?

 **.Kolivan: 5:04pm:** not much, reading through that Terry Pratchett book you had me check out

?What about you

 **Pretty Boy: 5:05:** im so bored : ( keith and hunk are on a date and theres nothing on tv :(

            Kolivan couldn’t help a small smile curl on his lips. Tapping out a response, he stared at it, then deleted it. Started again, then deleted. _‘What is wrong with me?’_ he thought gripping his phone.

 **.Kolivan: 5:17pm:** We could hang out? I finally got internet and have Netflix

 **Pretty Boy: 5:18pm:** netflix and chill??? ; ) ; )

            Heat filled Kolivan’s cheeks and he stared down at his phone. Although he didn’t quite get what Lance meant, something fluttered in his chest. Realizing he’d stared at his phone for a few minutes, he quickly tapped out a reply.

 **?Kolivan: 5:21pm:** Unless you don’t want to

 **Pretty Boy: 5:22pm:** hell yeah! where do you live?

            Kolivan punched in his address and waited for a reply.

 **Pretty Boy: 5:32pm:** kk gotta plug it into my google maps and ill be over in a bit.

            Groaning softly, Kolivan set his phone on the couch arm rest and grabbed a pillow. It only briefly muffled his screams, but he was so happy. He was going to get to hang out with Lance.

            After a few minutes of screaming into a pillow, Kolivan realized that he needed to neaten up. Scrambling to his feet, he picked up a few dirty shirts from his couch, going to drop them in the laundry basket in his room. He had to make a good impression on Lance. Next he went to the kitchen, quickly washing the few dishes he had in his sink. “Should I vacuum?” he muttered to himself.

            Pacing back and forth, Kolivan’s head shot up when he heard the buzz of the intercom. Lance was here and the butterflies in his stomach doubled in size. He pressed the button. “Hey, it’s Lance,” his voice crackled over the speaker.

            “Come on up, I’ll buzz you in,” Kolivan replied pressing the small button that unlocked the door.

            “Be up in a minute.”

            Kolivan didn’t want to wait by the door, so he settled nervously on the ouch bouncing his knee up and down and twisting his hands together. A soft knock on the door broke him of his panic and he went to answer it.

            Lance stood outside, shining a bright smile right into Kolivan’s face. “Uh, please come in,” Kolivan managed standing aside.

            “Nice place,” Lance said peering into his living room.

            After kicking off his shoes, Lance waited for Kolivan to lead the way. “Uhm do you want a tour?” he asked.

            “Sure! Then we can see what kind of movies you like,” Lance said.

            “Will you judge me?” Kolivan joked.

            “Maybe, it depends.”

            So, this is the living room, the kitchen is just over there,” Kolivan pointed out. “Bathroom’s back this way.”

            Lance followed him down the narrow hallway and peeked inside the bathroom. “My bedroom’s the last door,” Kolivan said his ears flushing.

            “Cool, cool cool, so do you want to make popcorn?”

            Kolivan was so glad Antok had insisted he buy some the last time he went to the grocery store. “Sure, is there anything you want to drink?” Kolivan asked as they walked back to the kitchen. “I have water, milk, maybe some beer?”

            “Water’s fine,” Lance said.

            Kolivan pulled a bag of popcorn out of the cupboard and pulled the crinkly plastic off. “What kind of popcorn did you get?” Lance asked stepping closer.

            This made him swallow, he could smell the cologne Lance wore and a whiff of coconut shampoo. “Just the butter and salt kind.”

            “Mama sends me all sorts of weird popcorn she finds. One was jalapenos and parmesan, it was different,” Lance said opening cupboards. “Aha here’s your cups.”

            “You don’t have to help,” Kolivan tried to protest.

            “I know how to run a faucet,” Lance replied winking.

            Kolivan tried to stop the blush from creeping up his neck and flooding his face. He filled up two glasses with water while Kolivan put the popcorn in the microwave. He pressed a button and tried not to fidget while he waited. “What kind of movies do you like?” Kolivan asked.

            “I’m not too picky. I’m from a big family, so I’ve gotten used to watching a lot of different things. Though, if you tell me you’re a cryptic hunter and there’s some weird documentary about bigfoot or mothman please I’ve seen them all.”

            This made him quirk up an eyebrow a small smile curling on his lips. “What makes you speak with such disdain for cryptic movies?”

            “My roommate Keith, he’s like the biggest fan ever of cryptics. I don’t know how Hunk puts up with him. When we first moved in together, that’s all we watched for like a week. Then I protested and made him watch all of the High School Musical movies.”

            Popping noises started from the microwave making him jolt a little. “I don’t think I’ve seen those either,” Kolivan said.

            “I don’t think they’re on Netflix, but I have the DVD’s,” Lance said proudly.

            “What’s the new movie, uhm the one with the giant crab and the ocean,” Kolivan asked.

            “Moana?” Lance said smiling.

            “Yeah, that one. I’ve seen previews for it and it looked good,” Kolivan said.

            “We can certainly watch that, I love Moana!” Lance said.

            The microwave beeped and Kolivan carefully took the hot popcorn out of the microwave and poured it into a plastic bowl. Lance picked up the cups of water and they moved towards the couch. Lance waited for him to sit, then carefully sat next to him leaving some space between them. _‘We’re friends, just friends hanging out,’_ Kolivan thought setting the bowl on the couch between them.

            Lance put the glasses on the coffee table then turned and winced. “Sorry do you use uh coasters?”

            “Nope, this was a cheap Ikea table I got from a friend, no worries.”

            “Phew good, my Mama always made us use coasters, but I’ve gotten used to not using them since I moved out.”

            Kolivan smiled and picked up the tv remote. Antok insisted he needed a roku box and Kolivan had realized it was one of the best things ever invented. He pressed the app for Netflix, the screen lighting up on the tv.

            Lance grabbed a handful of popcorn while the movie loaded and then Kolivan got wrapped up in the movie. He barely noticed when the bowl moved, or Lance scooching closer. He finally noticed when a head settled on his shoulder and Kolivan lifted up his arm to curl around Lance’s shoulder. “Mm you did the move,” he murmured.

            “Mhm,” Kolivan hummed tracing patterns idly on Lance’s shoulder.

            Lance curled in, their legs touching. Although the movie was very interesting, Kolivan couldn’t stop thinking of the heat from where they touched, and the way Lance’s hair tickled his neck. “Lance, can I uh ask you a question?”

            “Sure big guy.”

            “Can I-” he gulped. “Can I kiss you?”

            Lance froze and Kolivan thought he’d asked the wrong thing. But before he could take it back, Lance lifted his head and cupped his face. The light from the tv washed Lance in beautiful colors, making Kolivan’s heart stutter. “Yes, please.”

            Soft fingers traced his cheeks and Kolivan tilted his head and leaned down. Plush lips met his, their lips moving together. Lance made soft noises and Kolivan slid his arms around the other man’s waist pulling him closer. Shifting, Lance ended up on his lap, long legs draped around him. When Kolivan carefully nipped at Lance’s lower lip, he opened up, deepening the kiss.

            Lance moaned, hands sliding to the back of his neck, and playing with the long braid. Kolivan groaned low in his throat when Lance broke the kiss, peppering kisses down his neck. “Lance,” Kolivan groaned when he bit the side of his neck.

            He slid hands up Lance’s shirt, soft skin against his calloused fingers. Lance shivered and buried his head in Kolivan’s shoulder. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Lance murmured.

            “Mmm kiss me?” Kolivan rumbled with a low chuckle.

            “Yes, you’re handsome and sweet and I had it all planned to ask for your number and then you ask me in the cutest way,” Lance muttered.

            Kolivan brushed his fingers over hip bones making Lance jolt a laugh bursting from his lips. “Wait- are you ticklish?”

            “No, nope not a chance,” Lance burst out raising his head.

            Despite wanting to find out, he’d rather be kissing Lance instead. Pulling one hand out of his shirt, he cupped Lance’s cheek and kissed him. “Mmm Kolivan,” Lance murmured against his lips.

            When Lance rocked his hips against Kolivan’s, he gasped. This was moving a tad bit fast, he hadn’t even take Lance out on a date. Kolivan broke the kiss leaning back. “Lance, my moon and stars, we should talk about his.”

            Lance sighed, his hands moving to trace a pattern on Kolivan’s shoulders. He was straddling Kolivan and Kolivan wanted to simply pick him up and move this to the bedroom, but again he wanted to do things properly. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” Kolivan said.

            “What?”

            “I’ve had flings and one night stands, but with you Lance I want to date you. I want to take you out to dinner and buy you flowers,” Kolivan said cheeks flushing. “I don’t want this to just be a one time thing, I want more."

            “Oh,” Lance said. “I uh thought, I thought you regretted kissing me.”

            “Never, although if I kiss you again, can I say I’m kissing my boyfriend?” Kolivan asked a small smile curling on his lips.

            “I like kissing my boyfriend, it’s nice.”

            Kolivan chuckled softly and pressed a chaste kiss on Lance’s lips. “Do you want to finish the movie?”

            “Mmm ok.”

            Lance decided he liked being curled up against his side, especially since Kolivan could press lips against his hair. The movie was almost over, but Lance insisted rewinding back to where they got distracted, because it was important.

            When Lance had to leave, Kolivan kissed him goodnight and he couldn’t be more happy. He closed the door insisting on Lance texting him when he got home and flopped down on his couch a wide smile on his lips. “Lance is my boyfriend.”

            Looks like Kolivan would be spending even more time at the library and he was already planning on looking up a florist so he could bring him flowers the next day.


End file.
